The Land Where the Sun Rises
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: This is a fic I created to cure my writers block. It used the English lyrics of One of Japan's character songs, The Country Where the Sun Rises, Zipangu. Each chapter has a verse and a little story to go along with it.Anyways, I hope you Enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a song fic of: Country from Where the Sun Rises Zipangu by Japan from Hetalia Axis Powers English Lyrics. The lyrics are the ones about the little stories below it. I know it's obvious but JUST IN CASE! This is how I'm trying to cure my writers block. **

_Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter,_

_Land of the rising sun, Jipangu._

Japan stood under a sakura tree, pink petals floating past him in the breeze. The sun was just rising, sending warm rays over the land.

The Land of the Rising Sun closed his eyes and leaned back, basking in the early morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nice to meet you again, my name is Japan. _

_My hobbies are analyzing the situation and determining whether or not to speak."_

Japan bowed to the flustered Italian in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, I am Japan. My hobbies are sensing the mood and deciding whether or not to speak. Your brother has told me much about you."

Romano stared at the man in front of him, "What did my idiota brother say about me?" he demanded.

"It was nothing negative I assure you," Japan was a little confused by Romano's hostility.

To his surprise Romano wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Walk with me."


	3. Chapter 3

_ In my long history_

_ There were times when I withdrew into myself._

_ Compared to everyone else_

_ I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient._

"Japan-sama, America-san is here!"

Japan curled up in the corner of his room, glaring at the door with loathing.

"I don't want to talk to him."

The man on the other side of the door laughed, "Come on you can't stay locked up in here forever."

_ He has a point_, thought Japan.

"Alright I'm coming…"

As soon as he opened the door someone threw himself at him. Reacting on instinct , Japan retaliated, delivering a sharp kick to the man's ribs and a hard uppercut to the man's jaw. It was enough for the man to get the message but not enough to hurt him, at least not seriously.

"Dude, what was that for?" the blonde shook his head as if to clear it, almost knocking his glasses off of his childlike face.

"Oh, America-san. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I just don't like people touching me."

"It's fine. No harm, no foul," Japan winced as the stronger nation patted him lightly on the shoulder. "That was some cool martial arts skill though. Where did you learn it?"

Japan thought for a moment before answering, "I learned some of it from China. It was long before you where born, I can assure you of that."

America stared at him, a strange expression in his blue eyes, "Dude, Japan, you're old."

Japan sighed, "Don't remind me…"


	4. Chapter 4

_To America-san's unreasonable demands_

_ I raise my experience points and do my best everyday_

_ The color is incredible_

_ I cannot eat it, but I end up receiving it anyways._

"Hey, Japan, Dude, watch this with me!"

Japan turned to the American, "You're not even going to ask, you are just telling me," the Asian stated. It was always like this when America wanted something. Japan was used to it at this point.

"I'll give you this cake!" said America, being oblivious. He gave Japan deluxe puppy dog eyes that he knew the older nation couldn't resist. Japan sighed and took the cake, knowing he wouldn't eat it.

"Alright what's this movie of yours…"

**No daMikuofAz it does NOT say EXPERIENCE PANTS! :p Luvs ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

_I cannot keep up with young nations (people)_

_ There are days when I think such things._

_ But my warrior spirit, at least,_

_ I have not forgotten_

"Yo Japan, wanna go get a drink? It's on Prussia!"

Prussia glared at the American, "When did you decide this?"

"Just now. So Japan you gunna join us or what? England will probably get totally wasted again. He always does."

Japan shook his head, ignoring America's crestfallen face.

"I'm not much of a drinker. Besides I need to be getting home," Japan bowed and turned to leave.

"Why are you always so unemotional and formal?" asked America.

Japan turned to him and gave him one of those mysterious half-smiles you always see on the evil characters in anime.

"It's part of the samurai code that I live by. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Japan left the room, leaving one open mouthed Prussian and a confused American behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one was a little difficult to interpret but I figured that it was talking about Japan's preference for two-dimensional, (aka manga, cartoon, game, ect.) Women. So that's what this next little blurb will be about.**

_If it's miniaturization, please leave it to me._

_ I am also offering one in each color._

_ If it's two-dimensional, then the body will not be tainted._

_ The heart, however, will slightly be tainted._

"That's amazing!" Germany picked up on a miniature robot of Hatsune Miku that Japan had just made,"You just keep these around your house?"

"Hai,"Japan picked up a pink one, smiling a little and holding it to his chest, a blush dusting his cheeks.

Germany gave him a quizzical look.

"Seriously…"

"What?" Japan asked.

"You like two-dimensional women. Seriously I expected more from you."

"So? You like older women and boys," taunted Japan.

"What about real women?" Germany said, ignoring the jibe.

Japan shrugged and put the robot down, "They do not hold much appeal for me."


	7. Chapter 7

_As soon as I opened the country  
>I was astonished by the sudden changes<br>Western clothing and shoes, to the best of my ability!  
>But I immediately grew accustomed to them<em>

Japan really couldn't understand America, or any of the other countries, for that matter. They were all so strange and, _westernized._ He did his best to grow used to everyone, and all the changes in his country but sometimes he wished for the old days, when everything was peaceful.

_("If I could have just ten years")_


	8. Chapter 8

_I think much more than others and  
>Therefore with just "yes" and "no"<br>I cannot say all that I would like to say_.

"Come on Japan, state your own opinions for once. We want to hear what you think," Switzerland told him harshly.

Japan looked around nervously. All of the countries at the world conference seemed to be staring at him. Russia's smile was giving him the creeps.

Japan glanced at America nervously, who just shrugged, not noticing his discomfort. Finally Germany stepped in.

"Stop staring at him, you're making him uncomfortable," the other countries turned their attention back to America who was , unfortunately, leading the meeting.

"You know Japan," Germany handing him a glass of water, "Yes or now would have sufficed."

Japan looked at the blonde, "But people keep telling me to make myself clearer so I thought I should say more than that."

Germany sighed, "You overthink things sometimes Japan."

Japan just looked at his full glass of water, "Yes, you're right."


	9. Chapter 9

**Seriously the song says seppuku… or so the Wiki site says. Anyways I promise not to make this depressing, at least, not overly depressing.**

_If it's an arrangement, please leave it to me  
>Curry goes well with both bread and rice<br>Disgrace is extremely unbearable  
>Since it has come to this, I will commit seppuku... Oh?<em>

Japan put down his curry, glancing at the British man across from him. America was next to his older brother, stuffing his face with rice.

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well, seppuku means 'stomach cutting.' It is a form of ancient Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. It was originally reserved only for the samurai as part of bushido, the samurai code of honor. It was used either voluntarily to die with honor rather than to be captured by and enemy or as a form of capital punishment," Japan glanced up at England, "Need I go on?"

America glared at England, "You just HAD to ask didn't you."

England ignored him, "No, it's fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I've watched a lot of good people die this way, it's not very pleasant," he added when he saw America's expression.

"What's so good about suicide?" asked America.

"I never said it was good, it was more honorable than let yourself get captured. It's excruciatingly painful."

America cocked his head, "What, did you try it once?"

"A long time ago when I was still young and had no grasp on the word 'immortal," Japan shook his head to clear away the memory.

"Wow…" said America. England glared at his blonde companion.

"Wanker…"

**The only reason I knew what seppuku meant was because of my wonderful Honors World History Class. Who knew that would be useful in a fanfiction?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another one that I really don't understand. Why does Japan have to be so vague and poetic? Though I like it "coughcoughcough"**

_Upon this ocean, I met a variety of countries and  
>The things I had held in such high esteem were completely overturned<em>  
><em><br>"In spring, it is the dawn; in summer, it is the night  
>In autumn, it is the evening; in winter, it is the early morning"<em>

Underneath the sakura tree, Japan thought about all the countries he has met over the years. Some of them have died out. Others were so far away that they had little to no contact other than for business affairs. Even still others, such as the micronations, were just plain annoying and got on his nerves, although he never shows it.

There were many things that Japan still didn't understand about the countries. America's love of the horror movies that he's so afraid of was one of them. Even more so was England and his strange belief in the existence of magic. He made Japan read Harry Potter once. It was a good book, actually.

Japan opened his eyes when he felt his dog licking his face. **Yes he has a dog. It even has a legitimate name… Pochi! He's so cute!**

"Pochi, stop it I'm getting up!" Japan stood, a realized that it was getting to be about noon.

"Want to go inside for some lunch boy?"

"Woof!"


	11. Chapter 11

**I will now throw the rest of the song it one big chapter! YEAH!**

_("Beneath the god who illuminates the sky  
>Our history, let us weave it for another thousand years")<em>

_Flowers are fragrant but they fall and scatter  
>When the moon is full it proceeds to wane<br>The fragrance of the four seasons' change is rich and varied  
>I love this country<em>

_Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter. _

_Land of the rising sun, Jipangu _

Japan looked up from the Ramen he was making to look at the sun. He thought about how the country has changed over the years. He smiled, remembering how things used to be.

He glanced at the sakura tree again before he went to bed. Without it's flowers it looked empty. He sighed before making sure Pochi was sleeping comfortably and went to bed himself, thinking that if America called in the middle of the night again he'd kill him.

**Okay well THAT failed. I was going to do this whole thing on Shinto because of the sun and the god thing at the beginning but that didn't really happen. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this random, writersblock cure fanfiction. I am now going to sit down and write rough drafts for the stories I am no longer stuck on. Until next time, sayonara. **


	12. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
